toontownfandomcom-20200214-history
Sellbot Towers
Vice President Battle Sellbot Towers are the home location of the Vice President. Up to 8 Toons can enter at a time to fight him if they have completed their Sellbot Suit and have the correct number of Merits. Round 1 The Toons will arrive from the elevator, to see the VP is promoting Cogs to official Sellbot cogs, and you are the next to get promoted to a Sellbot. The Toons in disguise will split into groups of two, and will walk down the ramp. The VP greets the Cogs (Not knowing that they are actually Toons) when suddenly a certain Toon, locked in a cage, interrupts the VP, wanting the Toons' help by defeating the VP. The VP realizes that the Cogs are actually Toons, and will remove their disguises in a cloud of smoke. The VP summons some Cogs from his undercarriage, which the Toons must defeat. Sellbots with Levels ranging from level 1 to 12 (in Operation: Storm Sellbot, cogs only range up to level 5) will come out of the undercarriage as you defeat the Cogs. Very often, he begins the first round by summoning a Level 1 Cold Caller along with a Level 12 Mr. Hollywood (in Operation: Storm Sellbot, he can only summon up to a level 5 Mover & Shaker.) When one side of the Cogs are defeated, the cage will lower a bit. When both sides are completed, the caged Toon will exclaim that the VP is trying to get away! Round 2 The VP will slowly go up on the ramp that was first defeated, going to the elevator area. If you run into the VP, you will lose 1 Laff. When the VP finally reaches to the elevator area, the Skelecog round will begin. The Toons are once again split into groups of four, and must defeat Sellbot Skelecogs that range from Levels 8-12. When one side of the Cogs are defeated, the cage will lower a bit. When both sides are completed, the cage will be lowered enough for the Pie Round. In Operation Storm Sellbot it is Level 4 or 5. Round 3 - Final The caged Toon states that when you jump on the bottom of the cage, you will receive an unlimited arsenal of Whole Cream Pies. You must hurl the Cream Pies onto the VP's undercarriage when it opens (Which will stun him). When he is stunned, you must hurl pies at his head or in his stomach area, which will push him back. The goal is to stun and push the VP enough that he will fall over the edge. However, the VP will try to attack you when he is not stunned, and will also attempt to drive up to the top to prevent you from pushing him down the edge. If a Toon gets hit by a Whole Cream Pie, they will be healed 1 Laff Point. During Operation: Storm Sellbot, he went back farther when hit by a Whole Cream Pie, and Toons healed 2 Laff Points. The VP has many special attacks he can use: *'Throw Gears - '''The VP will look at the targeted Toon and hurl multiple Gears to the Toon. Being hit by the Gears will deduct 3 Laff. They can be avoided by jumping or moving out of the way. *[[Gear Shower|'Gear Shower']] - The VP will twirl around, causing a shower of Gears to hit the Toon. Being hit by the shower will deduct 3 Laff. He will use this after he wakes up from being stunned. *'Jump '- The VP will jump, which will deduct 10 Laff. This can only be avoided by jumping when the VP jumps. *'Undercarriage Gears - Gears will fly out from his undercarriage, which will deduct 2 Laff. This can be avoided by jumping or moving out of the way, but jumping makes you unable to hurl pies into the undercarriage well. *Swipe - '''The VP will sit down and swipe at the Toon nearby, deducting 5 Laff. This usually happens when one runs into the VP. Running into the VP will only deduct 1 Laff Point if he doesn't swipe you. When you have pushed the VP down enough, he will fall off the edge. EXP points and Toontask Credit will be rewarded as all the Toons dance. End of the Battle After all the EXP points are rewarded, All the Toons will gather near the cage. The cage will open, and the SOS Toon will reward you with his/her SOS Card. If you are promoted to a Mr. Hollywood Level 15, 20, 30, 40, 50, you will receive a Laff Point. Once a Toon become a Mr. Hollywood Level 50, they will no longer have to receive Merits and can battle the VP any time they wish. You need 80 promotions in all to max your Sellbot Suit. Upon your 80th V.P. battle you will will become a level 50 Mr. Hollywood. Category:Sellbot HQ Category:Cog HQs Category:Member Access Locations Category:VP